residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael West
Michael West was a Point-Man for S.H.I.E.L.D.S., operating in the fictional city of Redwood City, Colorado. He is the protaganist in Resident Evil: Cataclysm, and also appears in Resident Evil: First Hour. He survived the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999 with Valery Ivanova. He also took part in the San Esperanza Outbreak of 2003 as a member of the DARPA, exposing Cerberus Medical Labs to be in cooperation with Umbrella. Biography Michael West joined the Redwood City Police Department in 1992, at the time S.H.I.E.L.D.S. was becoming more productive. He applied in 1993, though wasn't accepted until 1995 when more and more members began to enter. He assigned for Team Blue and trained to be a Sniper, however was picked to be a Point-Man. He continued to serve the Police Department until 1999. T-Virus Outbreak of 1999 On February 10th, 1999, Michael and his team of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. were defending New Paradise Park. Though, heavily armed, the team was forced to retreat. During his retreat, he is nearly struck by an out of control police car which knocks him back into the park's fountain, hitting his head and leaving him unconcious. He reawakens in the same fountain, his radio slowly fails from being in the water. He continues with his orders and makes his way back to Redwood City Police Station, along the way he stumbles upon the remains of a police barricade and a crashed bus. After breaking the door open, he meets the mayor David Hanson who was attempting to escape but failed. Michael offers to help him, but Hanson refuses saying that his town now needs him more than ever and he leaves, but not before giving Michael his hunting shotgun which he had been killing zombies with. He disappears, and Michael continues to the other side of the bridge where he realizes the zombies have taken over here as well. He meets up with Valery Ivanova. Michael explains everything he can remember and assumes that they are either dead or infected, shocking Valery. She tells him that Chief Peace is back at the police station and that they need as much help as possible and thus he follows her on foot. As they run, they notice a local strip club with a sign stating survivors could be inside. As they enter, they see zombies have infected here as well but they continue searching. Soon they meet Chad White who has killed two strippers and has overdosed on many illegal drugs. After fighting him, he leaves finding a modified Colt Pistol and they go to Hagan Station (After Valery explains that the way to Hope Crossing is unsafe). They walk through the subway tunnels before suddenly encountering a large monster. After defeating it, they arrive at Sattler Station and make their way to the Police Station. They enter the Police Station via the garage and garage door where they are greeted by Peace. Peace tells them that the front gates have been knocked down and so only the front door remains. They then meet David Hanson who has managed to make it from his bus to here, after helping a few citizens by grabbing weapons. Warren Peace asks Michael and Valery to go upstairs and grab some more barricade items for the front door. Michael and Valery agree and go upstairs, only to hear the barricade holding the door break apart. The citizens begin to run up the stairs, but Hanson and a few others sacrifice themselves for their safety. Warren Peace helps Michael and Valery out his office window into an onto a fire escape. He tells them that Dumot Station is the only way out of the city and thus they must go through the subway system as the quickest route. Michael and Valery fight through the subway system and come to Dumot Station. A train, surrounded by dead UBCS members is waiting. Michael hotwires the train and gets it moving. Just then, they meet the monster from before now bigger than the last time due to mutation. Michael fights it off and eventually breaks the cars off using his last grenade (this will ONLY happen if you have one or more grenades, if not he'll use his knife) the cars lurch and derail, crashing and burning. The train increases out of control and crashes through a sign at the end of the tunnel, blocking the tracks, and is sent flying off the tracks. The scene ends with the sun rising as three cruise missiles fly through the morning sky, than striking the city in Riverside, Hope Crossing, and Market Street. A large nuclear cloud forms and Michael covers Valery as the tunnel which they exited from explodes flames, They exit the car, then leave the car looking in horror as the mushroom clouds disappear. San Esperanza; 2003 Sometime in 2003, Michael West (Now a Ground Agent for US-DARPA Teams) is sent to San Esperanza, California after a large-scale explosion leveled the "North California Treatment Facility". Upon his arrival, US Lt. Colonel Nathaniel Shaw greets him in spite and rants. Michael brushes him off and asks for a status update in which the Army officer tells him there are plenty of survivors as the infection was recent, Michael has a flashback to Redwood City and seeing all the people who were killed and infected than before returning to reality. Shaw tells his men to open the gate as Michael West enters a deserted area of the city. Valery Ivanova acts as his link back to DARPA HQ, as he enters San Esperanza's Sinner's Corner District. --- Attack on Grossensee; 2009 Sometime in 2009, Michael is sent to Grossensee, Germany where the sight of a major bioterrorist attack has happened. Personality and Relationships --- Film Resident Evil: First Hour In the series, Resident Evil: First Hour, Michael West is depicted by Karl Urban and seen as a Point-Man for S.H.I.E.L.D.S.. His first appearance is in "The Sixth of February" When he rescues Jack Daly and Edward Mays from a horde of zombies in a clinic in Riverside District. In this scene, he is seen with a rookie S.H.I.E.L.D.S. member, Pvt. Kerkez. They then helps Mays and Daly exit the office and check to see if their alright. He appears again in the episode "The Last Straw" shooting down zombies in New Paradise Park. His last scene is staring at the camera as an Umbrella Helicopter flies overhead shouting the beginning words of Resident Evil Cataclysm, "Retreat! Fall back!" Michael West is to reappear in the upcoming series Resident Evil: Paradise Lost, a series about the beginning events of San Esperanza. Karl Urban is to continue the part. Trivia *In the film, Michael West claims he is transferring over to Green Team and that his paperwork is filled out. Though in the office, an empty transfer sheet is found on Michael's desk. *Michael speaks the opening line of Resident Evil: Cataclysm and also the ending line of Resident Evil: First Hour, both being the same phrase. Category:Male protagonists Category:DARPA Agent